1000 Words
by Lil Rikku
Summary: Bulma is trying to collect the dragon balls to wish for Frieza's awful rien to finally be over. She meets up with Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Vegeta is also bent on stopping frieza but figures out that there is more to life then power, but Yamcha has a di
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything else but this computer. If you want to get all tech. I don't own the computer either it was a gift. So please don't sue! Thanks!  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy my fic! I will try my best to update every week so just keep checking back then for more of my fic. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1: Prolog  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Her eyes sprang open. Darkness all around expect the light in the hallway. She pushed the covers down and pulled her legs out and stood up. Quietly she crept to the door listening to the sounds being made outside.  
  
"Briefs! We told you! If you didn't have that android ready by the end of the month there would be a price to pay!" A tall purple monster said, with two horns sticking out on the sides of his head. He grinned evilly, his thoughts playing around with ideas of how to torture this undependable man.  
  
"I am truly sorry sir!! Really I am! I could not acquire the right parts for him, I just need a little more time please..."  
  
"You have no more time!! You had your chance! Now it's time to pay!!" the monster said while cutting him off. He gave an evil laugh and looked back at his companions as they laughed along with him.  
  
The girl flung open her door screaming "DADDY!!"  
  
The old man's eyes sprung to his daughter. He was there on the floor beaten but he wished she would never have to see this. "Sweetie go back to your room, daddy will be fine. Just lie down and close your eyes, lock your door." He said softly with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Daddy no, I want to be here with you." She ran to his side tears pouring out of her eyes silently. "Oh, what do we have here? A kid, huh? Don't worry little girl it will be over before you know it." He again showed his evil grin. "Jace! Get the kid and take her to the ship, she might be useful to us if she has any of her daddy's genes.  
  
"I'm on it!" Jace said flinging his prideful white hair from is face. "Come with me girly." he said as he walked over to her opening his arms to pick her up.  
  
"Wait!" the old man screamed, getting weaker with each breath. "Can I have just a word alone with my daughter, one last time please."  
  
The monster sighed. "I suppose. Better make it fast old man, I got places to go, people to see." The old man nodded. The monster and his minions ventured outside towards the ship.  
  
"Daddy I'm not leaving, they can't make me! No one can!" The little girl cried.  
  
"Bulma, sweetie it's going to be ok. Don't worry about me." he said stroking her blue hair out of her eyes. His tears spilled out slowly just watching her face deepen. "But, I want you to promise me one thing. When your old enough, and when Frieza is trying to take over the universe, I want you to stop him."  
  
"But how do I do that?"  
  
"There are seven magical balls with stars in the middle, they are called Dragon Balls. When all seven are together, a mighty dragon will appear and grant you any wish you want. Make a wise one Bulma, I trust you will do this."  
  
"Of course I will daddy, I promise."  
  
"Bulma, take this." he handed her a capsule. "Inside is a dragon ball and a dragon ball radar to help you find the rest. As far as I know they only exist on Earth. Good luck Bulma, goodbye...I love you" His eyes closed and his breathing grew slower.  
  
"I love you Daddy please don't leave me!" Her tears flooded out onto her fathers cheek. She pressed her ear to his heart listening to the heart beat fade away after placing the capsule in her pocket. "Daddy no!" she chocked out between sobs.  
  
Jace came back in. "Time to go!" he ordered as he was picking her up.  
  
"Daddy!!" Bulma reached out her hand as if trying to grasp the air around her trying to hold on to it. "No, daddy..." She was fully sobbing, she couldn't form any real words.  
  
Jace took her to the ship tossed her in a empty cold room with nothing but a bed in the corner. "Quiet down or I'll make you myself!" the purple monster yelled at her.  
  
She didn't care anymore, nothing could stop her tears. She cried out wishing to be awoken from this awful nightmare.  
  
The monster entered her chamber with a grin and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you" and with that firmly hit the side her neck causing her to black out. Maybe now she would wake up...  
  
~hehe that's my first chapter!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check back next week for more! I hope you review thanks! =D ~  
  
P.S. Jace was supposed to be part on the Ginyu force if you didn't guess that already. Sorry if I got the name wrong, it has been as while since I last heard anything about them. Thanks again!  
  
lil rikku 


	2. Cinderella

Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ or anything else for that matter.  
  
A/N: Yay! I'm glad you decided to keep reading. It mean a lot to me =D. I hope you enjoy it again! Keep reading!!!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
Jace took her to the ship tossed her in a empty cold room with nothing but a bed in the corner, he locked her in and left. "Quiet down or I'll make you myself!" the purple monster yelled at her from the outside. "Don't make me come in there!"  
  
She didn't care anymore, nothing could stop her tears. She cried out wishing to be awoken from this awful nightmare.  
  
The monster entered her chamber with a grin and said, "Don't say I didn't warn you" and with that firmly hit the side her neck causing her to black out. Maybe now she would wake up...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
That was ten years ago. Now that young Bulma is 17 years old now. She lives in Frieza's palace as his head scientist. After Bulma's father died she proved herself to be a very smart girl. Frieza ordered to have her schooled so that she could put her skills to his use.  
  
Bulma loved learning but she developed a deep hatred for Frieza. She would never forgive him, taking away her only family and a normal life. Forever she is imprisoned in his service. Of course she never expressed her feelings, she was smart enough to know that one slip up and her life would be taken away from her.  
  
*Meanwhile* Bulma sat in her room looking at her bed. It still was unmade from sleeping in it. It was a king size bed, but she had more then enough room. Every time she looked at it made her feel lonely because she didn't have anyone to share it with.  
  
The rest of her room plain. She never bother to make it her own. It looked just the same as the first day she moved into it. The only difference was a small yellow ball with one star in the middle sat up top her dresser. No one every questioned why it was there, it was her only reminder of her father.  
  
Bulma sighed and left her room making her way to her lab. She put on a false smile and entered. Already people were crowding around her.  
  
"Miss Bulma, phase 4 has been completed and is ready for testing."  
  
"Miss Bulma your help is requested in sector 2." "Miss Bulma project 233.5 was a success and is ready for final touch ups." Bulma pushed through the people responding to their comments. She then sat down at her desk covered in random papers. She straighten up the piles and checked off what had been accomplished.  
  
A messenger/servant walked in over to Bulma placing a knee on the floor and dropping his head. "Miss Bulma Briefs, your presence is requested in the grand hall by lord Frieza as soon as you can make it there.  
  
Bulma nodded in response. "Thank you I shall be in there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you, I shall alert lord Frieza." He bowed again and left the lab.  
  
"Sigh, what could he want now?" Bulma questioned herself. She left her lab and made her way to the hall where Frieza was waiting. "I hope it's not another project, how many does he expect me work on at once?"  
  
Bulma finally came to the hall. Two guards stood at the door gazing directly forward.  
  
"Im here to see lord Frieza." Bulma said firmly.  
  
The guards look in her direction and nodded while opening up the two every large doors. She walked past them onto the royal carpet. Her heels clicking on the floor with every step. She walked down the long stretched carpet to Frieza who was waiting at the end.  
  
"What is it that you request my lord?" Bulma asked bowing.  
  
"Bulma I now believe that you are old enough to continue your father's work."  
  
Bulma felt something spark in her heart. Was he talking of the work that her father died of because he didn't complete it on time? Bulma stayed silent waiting for Frieza to continue.  
  
"I'm not sure if you remember it or not but the project is to build an army of androids built in the likeness of myself. They shall take over planets for me. They shall be a very dependable army indeed. I expect you to finish up your current projects and then undergo this one. For a while this will be the only project you will be working on. Is this understood?"  
  
"Yes my lord, I shall be starting on it soon."  
  
"Good, I knew I could intrust you with this project, remember it's very important. You will have to travel around the universe to gather the equipment. I only want you to do, I do not trust anyone else to."  
  
"Thank you lord, I shall do as you please." "Just as I accepted my child. Now back to work, tell me when you are ready to start on it."  
  
"Yes my lord. Thank you." Bulma stood up from kneeling and made her way down the long hall. She was not at all happy about the project but she had no choice. If she were to reject, Frieza could replace her.  
  
Bulma walked down the hallways back to the lab convincing herself she had to do this. 'There is no other way, I can't get out of this'. But then she stopped and realized, 'the dragon balls! That's it! I will use the excuse to go to Earth so that I can get some supply. Maybe this isn't so bad after all'  
  
Bulma walked into the lab for once with a real smile, soon she wouldn't have to answer to anyone but herself. She was happy to hurry to finish up the rest of her projects so that she could soon travel to her home planet, Earth.  
  
*elsewhere*  
  
The prince sat on this royal throne. He was the most powerful on the whole planet of Vegetasi but still craved more power. He had to reach the level of super sayian. Then he could finally defeat Frieza but until then, Frieza had power over Vegeta.  
  
"Sire, lord Frieza wishes to speak to you." A short little messenger said.  
  
"I'm coming." Vegeta stood up with a sigh. 'Damn what could he want now? Have I not done enough of his petty tasks?'  
  
Vegeta entered a room with a big screen showing Frieza's awful face on it.  
  
Frieza grinned and said, "Vegeta what is this I hear of you going off to Earth?."  
  
"You said yourself that I should check out Earth's fighters, what better time then now when there is nothing going on?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess I will allow you to venture to Earth. I see no reason not too."  
  
Vegeta's face was firm, he watched closely at Frieza's movements.  
  
"Consider this, what the earthlings call a vacation."  
  
Vegeta nodded in response.  
  
Frieza grinned evilly. "Don't be gone to long."  
  
And with that the screen shut off.  
  
"Ha just wait, soon you will have no more control over anyone." Vegeta smirked. "Servant! Prepare for my departure. I will be leaving soon." "Yes sire." The servant bowed and left.  
  
"Soon Frieza, soon. Your rein will be over."  
  
Haha sorry for the seriousness, I have to give my fic a strong foundation right? Don't worry it will get lighter and soon there will be some v/b action *winks* Wanna know what Vegeta is planning?? Well you will just have to keep reading! Thanks again I hope you review!!  
  
Lil Rikku 


End file.
